A Little too Much to Drink
by Aqua3141
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a little to much to drink. And a drunken accident. Sorry it is taking so long to update. I promise it will go faster. I have been really busy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is my first fan fiction. I have been reading tons of other fan fictions and I feel I'm ready to write my own. Because I am incredibly nervous about writing my first fan fiction this will probably be a one shot… Unless I get enough reviews to motivate myself to continue the story. I might even make 2 chapters just so I don't get carried away and write one freakishly long chapter. My story may or may not have spoilers depending if I chose to continue it. This story takes place before Brennan had really dramatic changes, when she was more stubborn, and independent. Sometime before Zach went away in season 3, also before the Christmas episode. I wanted to have Angela being pregnant but that didn't happen until season 6, so therefore it doesn't fit my story so Angela and Hodgins will be on their search for Angela's husband if I continue. Was that a spoiler? Sorry about the long authors note, I guess I'm just nervous. Anyway a story awaits whoever decides to read it.

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I wish it to be. I own nothing but the plot of this story. All characters, etc. not mine. :-(

A Little to Much to Drink

Booth and Brennan were at the Founding Fathers. The entire team had been there for the first few drinks but left when they got tired, and for other reasons. Such as the fact Booth and Brennan were very mad at each other for some reason, and it was awkward seeing them avoid each other, sending glares. They had just closed a hard case and everyone was physically and emotionally drained, especially Booth and Brennan. They didn't even know why they were mad at each other; at least not anymore because they were both so drunk, they just knew they were mad.

After awhile Booth stumbled over to where Brennan was sitting and plopped next to her. "I'm sorry…"

"Why, I don't remember…" she trailed off. All she did remember was him grabbing her arm stopping her from doing something, and them both yelling. Brennan scooted her seat away from Booth a few centimeters.

Booth watched as she tried to remember why they were mad. Brennan gave up her thoughts with a sigh. He chuckled. "Come on Bones, you always remember everything!" he teased.

Brennan sighed again, too drunk to think of a good comeback. Noticing this with her only half working brain she looked at her watch. Her vision blurred until she was able to focus on the numbers. "1 am…"

"Really"

"Yes, we should go." She said taking another sip of her drink.

Booth called a cab and they both had one more drink before the cab appeared outside. They paid for their drinks and stumbled outside and into the cab.

Brennan told the driver her address right before Booth was about to do the same. He glared at her and she smirked triumphantly.

The ride over to Brennan's apartment was spent in a strange silence. Even the cab driver felt awkward. The partners were still mad at each other for unknown reasons even though they were now a bit more friendly.

"I'll be right back." Booth told the cab driver getting out of the car while Brennan paid her fee.

"I'm capable of walking myself Booth."

"Not when you're this drunk, you could get hurt"

"I'll be fine. I'm only a little intoxicated, and you are just as much as I am."

Booth gave her a 'don't bother arguing because I've decided' look so she just sighed and started walking and stumbling up to her apartment. He swallowed a chuckle, he loved the way she looked when she pouted, he loved the way she looked all the time.

Booth jogged to catch up with her almost tripping over nothing. He put his hand on the small of her back like always and guided her to her buildings elevator.

Still mad, Brennan tried countless times trying to free herself from his hand, but to no avail. When they entered the elevator she finally freed herself.

"Bones, there is no use in being mad when you don't have a reason."

"There is no reason for you to be walking me to my apartment"

He again gave him that look and she surrendered, letting him guide her out of the elevator to her apartment.

Brennan fumbled with her keys until finally opening the door to her dark apartment.

"Okay, you can leave now." Brennan said with anger and annoyance.

Booth leaned in close to her "Bones, are we're okay?" He was now only a few inches from her.

"I believe so, but I will know when my head is clear." She was almost whispering.

They two stared at each other for a minuet; Booth was now very close to her. And just like all times when things got a little to intimate between them one of them broke it, this time Brennan. She took a small step back "Goodnight Booth."

She turned and started to walk into her apartment when she tripped. Booth just barely caught her with his mind fogged. Their faces were only centimeters apart. They stared into each others eyes. Then they both leaned in and their lips touched. The kiss started out slow just getting used to the feel of the other. Then he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. The kiss then grew hungry with passion and lust tongues dancing. They pulled away both gasping for breath. They looked at Brennan looked at Booth shocked at what just happened and a little scared, he just looked shocked. Both were thinking 'did that just happened'

"See you tomorrow Booth." And she closed the door. Leaving a shocked Booth staring at the shut back at where they were a minuet ago kissing.

Booth started walking back to the cab. "Wow."

Brennan quickly stumbled into bed and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. "Wow."

**A/N** As I hinted earlier, review and I'll continue the story. You are welcome to tell me if there are any errors in the story. I don't know how I did so please tell me what you think. Also I have an idea but I would like to know what a beta does and how to go about finding one. The button is right there… Move your mouse over it and click it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **I am so so so so so soooooooooooo sorry! My computer went keput. It literally had white smoke and specks coming out of the air vent, oh ya, and it also made a grinding noise. I think that warrants a trip to Best Buy to see the Geek Squad. I am actually okay with computers, and my brother and dad are amazing with them but we all thought the hard rive might fry so I took out the battery and brought it to the Geek Squad and they sent it out to wherever they send it. I got some new parts for my computer and it's all better, for now. This computer is a piece of crap. It isn't the first time it broke and it probably won't be the last. Also thank you to all who read, reviewed, and added me or this story to you favorites or alerts list. Also a shout out to kufikiria, I really like your idea and I think I will use a version of it. I didn't think about what they would be fighting about when I wrote the first chapter, I thought it would be a one shot but now it seems relevant. Well I have wrote a very long author's note haven't I. Ya, sorry about that… Well, story time!

**Disclaimer:** I promised myself I wouldn't cry… There not mine. :-( WAAAAA! LOL Wait that's NOT FUNNY! Wait now it's a long disclaimer. I don't even like these it makes me sad… Sorry… Story! AHH I'm crazy! Sorry I'm really hyper right now. I'll calm down. Okay story. I promise my before story stuff will be shorter next time. Hint hint. ;) Story!

Chapter 2

The alcohol's effects were warring off as Brennan lay terrified in her bed unable to sleep. Her mouth tasted terrible from vomiting what appeared to be her entire stomach

_How could I let this happen! He is too close. I have to do something! I'm so tired._

Brennan had been up for an hour and she had to be at work in 5. She was starting to get one of the worst hangovers in her life. She got up and brushed her teeth and walked into the kitchen.

_This will only get worse if I don't sleep._

Brennan took an Advil and a melatonin with skull cap and headed back to bed. In a half hour she was asleep.

Booth also was getting a terrible hangover and couldn't sleep. He had also vomited a large amount of his stomach contents.

_That was amazing! Do I love her?... My head hurts. I'm so tired. You would think with how much I drank I would be asleep._

Booth got up and got some water and Tylenol when he realized something.

_She doesn't let people get close too her! Will she run? Will I lose her forever? I can't!_

Booth went back to bed. He was just starting to drift to sleep.

_Does she love me?_

_Does he love me?_

**A/N** Sorry for the short chapter its 3 am and I have to try sleeping again. Yep I have insomnia. I actually use melatonin with skull cap to help me sleep when I haven't for a day or two. I promise I will update more often and the chapters will be longer. I already have a lot of the next chapter written and the more reviews I get the faster I'll be able update. Also if anyone notices any spelling or grammar errors please tell me, I welcome criticism and praise, and if anyone has any ideas they would like me to incorporate tell me. Review! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Okay I'm not really sure if people liked the last chapter… I am glad I got a review even though it was only one, and it was a little iffy I'm not really sure what to think. Please tell me what I can do to improve this story. Also the reviewer, Suki was without a profile so I cannot ask them what would make "reproach" not a problem. So if people could tell me that would be great. Because I would really like to continue this story, it is my first one. But on a brighter note, for those who did, or didn't visit my profile, (I know there isn't much there, I'm not really sure what to put). I got into the next section in the professional choir I'm in! Now when summer's over and it starts up again I will be doing more challenging music and going on tour to Scotland and Nashville! I'm so exited I just had to tell you guys. Anyway, no sign off my computer exploding so here.

**Disclaimer ** You no what, I have insomnia for some reason, I'm in summer school for hours every day, and I just had a two hour softball game (we won), so it's just too tiring and depressing to say… for the next 3 seconds 1, 2, 3, What just happened, their mine! Wait, Wait,… Wait… never mind I plan on getting them for my birthday.

Chapter 3

Beep, Beep. The loud and annoying sound of Brennan's alarm rang through her apartment.

She slowly got out of bed and searched the source of the noise that woke her up after she finally fell asleep.

This was the first day the anthropologist really didn't want to go to work. She knew she could compartmentalize if she had a day or two. _Good._ She probably wouldn't see Booth because they weren't in the middle of a case and a new one is unlikely, also with all the paperwork was done from their previous case. Their previous case…

Now she remembered. They were working on a case where 3 women were found dead. They had been beaten, and violently raped several times over the course of 2 weeks, when they were killed by slowly increasing the voltage on an electric chair the murderer created. The murderer had done this several times before and all the victims resembled Brenan in some way. The killer also had seen them some time whether it be at a briefly at a store or on an airplane where they had talked for a 30 minutes. The murderer never cared if he was caught because he was always able to escape before he was prosecuted and continue his pattern; capture, torture and rape for two weeks, followed by killing slowly with home made electric chair, then dump the body in an area one mile away from his apartment, then captured again exactly one week later.

The murderer had severe OCD and was already 2 days past his new capture date and he was going crazy. And if he escaped, Brennan would be his next target without a doubt, unless he never saw her.

Brennan wanted to go to the interrogation. She thought because she would fit his victims she could get something out of him. But Booth thought if he did escape and he had seen Brennan, she would be the next dead women he visited daily.

_Flashback_

"_Bones no, it's too dangerous!" Brennan was heading for the interrogation room where Hector Dalbert sat. Booth gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away to stop her from _

_opening the door._

"_He can't hurt me and he can't escape! Maybe I can get something out of him."_

"_I have a friend who worked on his case before and he said this guy got out of his chains!"_

"_Well then the people who worked on his case before must have not been very competent!"_

"_I'm done with this! You can't go in". He had two agents lead her to the observation room and watch her until the interrogation was over and Hector Dalbert was out of the building and into custody._

Booth remembered to. He was angry and probably could of handled the situation in a better way.

He really wanted to see Bones. Booth wanted to see if his Bones was okay, and to make sure he didn't lose her. _His Bones,_ that sounds right. The agent knew Brennan probably didn't want to see him or talk about what happened. Booth didn't have an excuse to see her. No case, maybe they will get one. Maybe he should give her the day to think. But she might leave. _I just need a reason to see her._ But if Brennan's hangover is as bad as Booth's, seeing her now might not be the best idea.

Ring, Ring "Booth… Yes sir" he hung up the phone. _I guess I'll be seeing Bones earlier then expected_

Brennan was looking through her email when she found a message from Mark Linnaues

_Dr. Brennan_

_My excavation team and I have found some very interesting artifacts in Rift valley. We believe they may be some of the first fisherman's tools, we found them beside a ancient skeleton. After we finish obtaining and identifying at the site, the artifacts will go to the Ethiopian National Museum. There may be key indicators of the history of African life. Also Nile Perch and Tilapia are very delightful. My team and I would be honored if you would join our excavation and help us uncover some Rift valley history. Please contact me with your answer._

_Mark Linnaues_

**A/N **Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, and the fact it's so short. I really tried to make this one long but I'm not sure what to write anymore. I'm also a little depressed, only s little, I'm not going to committee suicide or anything. When my brother tried to committee suicide for the first time I actually promised my self I would never do that or anything like the things he does. But you probably didn't need or want to know that, and if you visited my profile after his last thing (drugs) I put that I hate him, and I do, and I never took it down. My brother has put excessive stress on my family from him threatening to kill himself every other day to paying for his several depression etc. medications. Well the reasons I'm a littler depressed are because… My friend who I was really close to moved away and she came to visit me this summer, her grandma kicked her out of her house because her grandma is crazy so my friend stayed with my brother and I at my grandma's house who is next door to her grandma (that seems kinda confusing) well she left the other day and I got even closer to her this summer and I really miss her. Also my brother was there and he somehow got it into his head that she was his good friend and kept bothering us. My friend, being the nice person she is, spent time with him sometime to make him feel better. I was supposed to go back with her to California for a week but transportation didn't work out. Also other things with my friend and brother, and so very many other things. So I think even being the generally happy person I am all of that warrants a bit of depression, and depression also other stuff. Plus I ever since I saw the show have been a huge Bones fan, but I just finished watching show Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler. And after I watched all the episodes I felt sad because there might not be another season. More sad then bones ever made me waiting for a new episode. Well Kuroshitsuji is now my favorite show. (Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is an amazing anime!) I watched Bones the other day and it didn't feel the same, it almost felt stupid. But I will continue this fic because I don't believe in starting things and not finishing them. Maybe continuing will make me like Bones more again. Because this is so long many if not most people have stopped reading this authors note so, yeah. My life kinda sucks right now, hopefully it will get better. And if anyone is still reading, Sorry for giving you all my problems and crap. I'll try to update faster next time, I was working on making this chapter longer but I couldn't decide what to do so, please review and tell me what you think I should do. So in this case, the more reviews the faster I update. So… Review! By the way I'm posting this at 3am, just thought you should know that.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is kind of an only author's note chapterish thing. mostly for people who bothered to read the author's note at the end of chapter 3. Well, anyway since I last updated my old laptop has been stolen along with my camera and I pod which contributed to me not writing for a while as well as other stuff. I'm feeling a little better though my friend and I skype almost every day, I'm mostly succeeding in avoiding my brother, and things have gotten just a bit better in general. Now for the things you might actually care about. So, ever since the 7th season of Bones started I have gotten into it again, not as much as before, but still. So I do think I want to continue this story. I forgot about it for awhile but I remembered it and reread it so I think I know where I was going to go with the story. But I am having trouble with the next part such as what is Brennan going to with the e-mail and just where do you guys want me to go with this story. I will not/cannot update until you review and give me ideas for the plot. I do want to try to make this an enjoyable story to read, so please review and give me ideas so I may continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah sorry this isn't an actual chapter. I just wanted to say I have given up on this story and anyone who wants to continue it can.


End file.
